r e d
by Faiara
Summary: Merah adalah jembatan penghubung antara Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou. akakuro. plotless [2/9] •••


Dunia seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tersusun dari beragam warna yang sangat sulit didefinisikan. Monokrom yang membosankan—namun memiliki gradasi rancu sebagai refleksi dari jalan pikiran. Bila dijabarkan dalam bentuk visual, maka gambar dirinya akan terekam sempurna dalam sebuah lukisan abstrak berisi warna-warna menyengat, sedikit putih, dan diselubungi biru muda. Lukisan yang terbentuk dari goresan garis yang berantakan, tak beraturan, tapi tetap indah dan bersirat ketenangan.

Namun ketika permata safirnya bertemu dengan seorang pria beririsan manik beda warna yang menyerupai rubi dan topaz, bermahkota merah menyala, dan tingkah laku bak seorang raja, warna dunia miliknya melebur dan menjadi secercah warna utuh nan sempurna.

Karena Kuroko Tetsuya, telah dipanah malaikat cinta.

.

_second part of seven colours project_

_rainbow_

.

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Cover art is not mine_

_Rate T for M/M relationship_

Kuroko Tetsuya _forever belongs _to Akashi Seijuurou

_Akakuro_

.

_r e d_

.

Tak ada warna lain yang dapat mencerminkan dengan tepat sosok pria yang tak terjangkau olehnya ini.

Merah adalah warna yang sangat mencolok. Seterang surainya yang dapat dilihat diantara kerumunan orang-orang banyak. Tidak akan sulit menemukan sosoknya yang tenggelam dalam kerumunan manusia yang memadati trotoar. Setiap inti penyusun warnanya menyala seperti kobaran api, sanggup membumi-hanguskan ketenangan yang ia miliki. Kuroko heran mengapa jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat hingga desirannya dapat ia rasakan dan irama detakannya berdentum-dentum tak beraturan—setiap kali irisnya menangkap figur seorang anak adam bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

Pria beriris batu permata dwi warna itu bertingkah bak seorang raja absolut yang titahnya harus dipenuhi meski disuruh mati. Tak ada manusia yang kuasa menolak segala perintahnya kalau tak mau meregang nyawa diujung mata gunting. Bahkan tubuhnya yang kurang tinggi dibandingkan rekan—atau bisa dibilang, _anak buah—_nya itu tidak membuat mereka memandang rendah dirinya. Semua keseganan yang tercurah padanya berasal dari tatapan tajam seperti raja iblis dan aura seorang diktator yang menguar di belakang tubuhnya layaknya badai api.

Setiap unsur yang berada pada diri Akashi, sekecil apapun itu, selalu mampu membuat dunia Kuroko teralihkan. Melukis tiap sudut memorinya dengan kenangan bernama Seijuurou, walau fisiknya sendiri tak pernah saling bersentuhan kulit dengan pria itu. Sebagai seorang tunawisma dan menopang hidup hanya menjadi seniman jalanan, yang menjajakan butir karyanya di seberang sebuah museum pameran seni ternama—Kuroko hanya bisa melihat figur merah itu dari seberang jalan. Setiap beberapa hari, pria itu akan turun dari limusin hitam dan menengok ke seluruh arah mata angin sebelum melangkah angkuh ke dalam bangunan megah. Pekerjaannya sebagai kurator seni terkemuka mengharuskannya untuk mengurus dan memilih karya seni yang akan dipamerkan dalam museum. Bagi orang yang berkelas seperti Akashi, mampir ke sudut kotor kota yang hanya terpisah aspal selebar belasan meter saja tak sudi. Jalan raya lengang yang lebar menjadi jurang curam pemisah diantara keduanya. Sukar dilalui hanya bisa dipandang. Kuroko menyadari posisi orang terbuang sepertinya—siapa ia dibandingkan Akashi Seijuurou yang kuasa?

Seandainya mereka dapat hidup di dunia yang berbeda, lalu saling bertemu dan merajut cinta.

Betapa Kuroko sangat menginginkan hal itu. Menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang mengingat bagaimana kehidupan masa lalu mereka membuatnya tersiksa. Sejak diberi kesempatan untuk tahu masa lalu mereka di kehidupan sebelumnya, nafas hidup Kuroko hanya untuk Akashi seorang. Bertahun-tahun ia hidup luntang-lantung di sudut kumuh kota, berharap hampa agar menemukan figur pria yang dicintainya. Bibir tak henti-hentinya berucap doa pada semesta, lirih ribuan kali membisikkan satu nama;

_Akashi Seijuurou._

Bila merah adalah warna yang mewakili sang pemilik hatinya, maka semua itu telah ia tuangkan dalam ratusan kanvas. Goresan merah dari peralatan cat murah yang berada di atas kertas usang menjadi refleksi dari sang pria. Baginya, merah bagai menjadi sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan ia dengan cintanya. Merah adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuat Kuroko merasa dekat dengan Akashi yang terlampau jauh dan tak bisa digapai. Jika diumpamakan dalam semesta, maka ia adalah bulan yang gelap dan hanya bisa berharap pada matahari untuk menyinarinya. Layaknya kerja galaksi, matahari memberi cahaya pada apapun yang ia jangkau, tapi tak pernah merangkul bulan yang hanya sanggup memantulkan cahayanya. Tak bisa menyerap setiap unsur sinaran karena bulan adalah bongkahan batu besar yang tak hidup. Pasif, gelap, dan selalu bertanya kapan ia akan segaris lurus bersama sang surya.

Bulan sangat merindukan matahari.

Namun Kuroko tahu, bila sang bulan dan matahari berada dalam satu ranjang, maka semesta akan meledak sebagai tanda akhir dunia.

Karena ia dan pemilik sebelah sayapnya selalu tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bisa bersama—_di dunia ini_.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya menangkap merah yang menyembul dari balik badan mobil mewah. Sang pria bangsawan turun dari limusin dan melempar pandangan angkuh ke seluruh mata angin, lalu berhenti tepat pada biru yang kontras dengan dinding gelap nan kumuh di sebrang jalan.

Tak lebih dari satu detik, namun vakum waktu secepat itu sudah cukup membuat frekuensi degup jantung Tetsuya menukik naik dan safirnya berkilau perih.

Tetsuya tahu ia dan Akashi tak akan pernah bisa bersatu, saling memeluk dan merapal kata cinta.

Biarlah merah menjadi jembatan tak kasat mata yang menyatukan keduanya. Ikatan benang merah pada dua jari manis yang terpisah dan tak bisa saling menggenggam. Cinta hadir dan sangat nyata di antara mereka, namun di saat yang bersamaan ia menjadi paradoks yang tak bisa dijabarkan, tak bisa disentuh, tak bisa dicumbu, dan tak bisa—dirasakan.

Namun Tetsuya sudah merasa cukup puas hanya dengan bisa melihat figur merah itu dari seberang jalan. Saling berbagi tatapan bermakna nostalgia bagi dirinya—walau ia tahu Akashi tak mengingat masa lalu mereka. Reinkarnasi satu pihak yang membawa seluruh ingatan hidupnya di masa lampau—tapi tidak dengan pihak lainnya.

Sejujurnya, ia merasa tersiksa.

Terlepas dari ingat atau tidaknya Akashi tentang eksistensi dirinya, Tetsuya merengkuh sang pria dengan menggores merah pada kanvas usang, setiap harinya. Berenang pada sungai bernama kenangan yang mengalir deras. Meletupkan rasa pada setiap sentuhan bulu kasar yang menggesek kertas.

Ia rela semesta tak mengizinkan mereka untuk bersatu. Ia rela pria yang dicintainya tak akan pernah bisa mengingatnya kembali. Ia rela hidup luntang-lantung di pinggir jalan asal bisa melihat cintanya dari kejauhan. Tapi jangan mengambil warna merah dari hidupnya, karena jiwanya akan menguap seperti buih-buih lautan.

.

.

.

_Karena bagi Kuroko Tetsuya, merah adalah dunia—dan dunia adalah Akashi Seijuurou_


End file.
